Megaannum Madness
by erockhp7
Summary: The 1,000,000th Hunger Games are upon us. The arena is special, and so is the twist. It honors none other than the Capitol. 24 tributes go in, but none will come out the same. Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games, not me.
1. The Madness Begins

**Welcome to the 1,000,000th Hunger Games. This is not an SYOT, sorry, but it is going to be very special, so read on to find out what is so special about these games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol viewers POV<strong>

"Welcome all to the One Millionth Hunger Games. In honor of The Hunger Games surviving this long, something special will happen. Now the reading of the card shall commence." President Rayne says. "In honor of the Capitol, when a tribute kills another tribute, the killer will receive one of the killed tribute's facial features, or maybe one that the Capitol has thrown in. Also, a watch will be given to each tribute that makes the process happen. There are more special features on the watch that may not be disclosed at this time. Thank you and this has been a Hunger Games update. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

* * *

><p><strong>These are the rules of the 1,000,000th Hunger Games.<strong>

**Every time you kill someone, you receive a facial feature of that tribute. As soon as the canon fires, the exchange is made. The pain is excruciating. Ex. You kill a tribute with blue eyes, you get blue eyes.**

**Otherwise, the same unspoken Hunger Games rules apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, these are the Games. I hope you enjoy, and may the odds be <em>ever <em>in your favor. :)**


	2. Exact Properties

**Answers to questions in reviews:**

**the amazing person, in response to your question: Yes the changes are permanent, because the killings are also permanent.**

**Chapter Two, here we go! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Head Gamemaker Dove POV<strong>

"Ah, thank you for the tribute list, now go get me some coffee." I command the Avox. He nods and goes away to get the coffee. I take a look dow at the tributes, and then I have to think up which attribute will the killer receive.

**_District One:_**

_Glamour Prinze: _Female, Age 18, volunteer: Long, wavy, blonde hair, blue eyes, almond shaped eyes. Lethal assassin, good with posion darts, and a spear. Slim, curvy body, about 5'5". Acts very mysterious, and everybody thinks she is the sexiest thing alive. Scar goes down her left arm. Parents are workers at the District One factories, younger sister, age 12. Younger brother, age 15, volunteered. **Attribute given when killed: Scar on left arm.**

_King Prinze: _Male, Age 15, volunteer: Short, brown hair, brown eyes. Good with bow and arrows, and knives. Acts cool, is the most popular at school in his grade, and everyone thinks so too. Tall and muscular, 6'0". Parents are workers at the District One factories, Older sister, age 18, volunteered, younger sister, age 12. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra: _Eyes will become golden.**

_**District Two:**_

_Rosie Haspen: _Female, Age 17, volunteer: Shoulder length, black hair, green eyes. Good with hand-to-hand combat, knows many pressure points, and is smart. Average sized girl, about 5' 7". Acts like a nerd, even though everyone thinks she is the prettiest girl in the district. Has to wear contacts because of bad eyesight. Mom works as Head Peacekeeper, and Dad works in the stone quarries. Older Brother, age 25, won the 999,990 at age 15, little brother, age 14. **Attribute given when killed: bad eyesight, exactly like hers.**

_Rylan "Ry" Doof: _Male, Age 16, reaped: slicked back, black hair, grey eyes. Good with throwing darts, and knows poisons very well. Small and skinny kid, but is very fast, so that makes up for it, and he stands about 5'1". He acts cocky, but all of the kids look up to him because he has amazing aim with darts. Parents make weapons in secret, but are billed as coal miners. Younger brother and sister, age 12, are twins. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra:_ Green vine tattoos all up arms and down back.**

_**District Three:**_

_Sela Fletcher: _Female, age 14, reaped: Blond, almost white, curly hair that goes to her neck, with hazel eyes. Good at electronics, like her ancestor, whom she knows nothing about, Beetee Fresco. She is a tall, skinny kid standing about 5'11". She is very smart, and she always does good in school. Her parents work in the factories, studying all different types of electronics. Older brother, age 19, younger brother, age 9. **Attribute given when killed: white hair.**

_Goran Deishlitt:_ Male, age 12, volunteered: no hair, olive green eyes. Good with rope, knows how to make an assortment of snares, nooses, and traps. He is very small, and kind of chunky, and stands at 5 foot even. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He has a lot of spare time because ha has a terminal disease of the foot called pindaresu. He volunteered because he wanted to die with valor, not because of a disease. His parents work both shifts in the factories so they can cover the medical costs, and he is an only child. **Attribute given when killed: Pindaresu.**

_**District Four:**_

_Liv Shae: _Female, age 17, volunteered: pixie cut, dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. Good with a whip and shuriken (ninja stars). She has a slim, curvy body, and many people think she is very sexy. She stands at 5' 5". Her father works out at the sea, trying to catch large fish and sometimes sharks, and her mom runs the store where her dad sells his catches. She has an older brother, age 21, and a younger sister, age 13. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra: _Pointed teeth as sharp as rocks.**

_Storm Raine: _Male, age 16, volunteered: dirty blonde, hair that sticks up like he was electrocuted, and honey brown eyes. Good with a trident. He is a huge, muscled teenager, and stands at 6'4". Most people think that Storm lives up to his name, and is very angry and has a short temper, but he is really good natured, he just wants to live up to his parents name. His dad was the victor of the 999,969th Hunger Games and his mom won the 999,970th Hunger Games. He has a younger brother, age 12. **Attribute Given when killed: honey brown eyes. (Note: In the event that the killer kills two tributes that have a change in eye color, one eye will be one color and the other eye will be the other color.)**

"Ah, thank you for the coffee. That will be all, go and find something to do." I command.

The avox nods and then I hear a voice coming out of the blue, "Hello there Moran Dove, how are you, and how are those tributes?'

"Oh, Madam President, I'm fine, and the tributes are looking quite well. The different attributes given when the tributes are killed are very interesting, if I do say so myself."

"Well, that's good. I will let you get back to your work now."

"Thank you ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>These are the tributes from the first four Districts. I made all of the name combinations up, I promise. If, by some strange reason your name is this, I will change the name to something else. Have fun reading, and be on the lookout for more. :)<strong>


	3. Tribute Attributes

**In response to your reviews**

**SSXfanatic, Humor Me- Please: The tribuites don't know, but the mentors do, so you can expect the mentor of the killer of the tribute with Pindaresu to be peeved off.**

**RhiannaNekozawa: the tribute's eye color changes to honey brown, I just fixed that.**

**The next 4 Districts tributes and the attributes that are given to the killer. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Head Gamemaker Dove POV<strong>

"Now, back to my tributes." I say to myself.

**_District Five_**

_Flora Fauna: _Female, Age 13, reaped: Long brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, brown eyes. Good with knives and arrows. Normal body, kind of chunky around the waist about 5'4". Acts very shy, but if you get to know her, you know that she is a very troubled child. Scars along her hands and feet, and a scars that make her look like she is smiling all of the time, but she hides them with makeup. Parents work in the worst parts of the factories in District Five, and they take it out on their only child, Flora. **Attribute given when killed: Scars that make you look like you are smiling all of the time.**

_Monty "Ty" Saow: _Male, age 14, reaped: Shaggy brown hair, brown eyes. Good with a scythe, the thing the grim reaper carries. Skinny, short, underfed kid about 5'0". Steals many things, and is very sneaky. So tired has permanent black circles under his eyes. If you can talk to him, you would know that he does this for his five younger siblings. His parents died in a fire. Has three younger brothers, ages 10 and 8 (twins), two younger sisters, ages 5 (twins). **Attribute given when killed: Permanent black circles under eyes.**

_**District Six**_

_Maureen "Mo" Fias: _Female, age 15, reaped: Neck length, golden brown, wavy hair, blue eyes. Good with a slingshot. Well fed, normal looking kid, with acne that she has to cover up with makeup, because it never goes away, about 5'5''. Acts like an angel in public, but at home, she is the devil. Her parents are well off, because her dad is a victor and her mom works as the mayor. She is spoiled rotten, and has an unborn sibling on the way. **Attribute given when killed: Acne that never goes away.**

_Heath Barge: _Male, age 16, reaped: Short, orange hair, brown eyes. Good with identifying plants. Acts like a smart aleck, and annoys everyone he sees, stands about 5'10''. His parents work in the factories, and he has one younger brother, age 13. **Attribute given when killed: Freckles.**

_**District Seven**_

_Thelma Hurf: _Female, age 14, reaped: Very long, waist length, dirty blonde, almost brown, hair, brown eyes. Good with an ax. Acts nice around friends and family, but shuts everyone else out. She one of the prettiest girls in the District, but don't let that fool you, she can beat up most of the boys in her District. She stands about 5'7". Her dad works out in the forest, cutting down trees, and her mom works in the factory where they chop the wood, and has one younger brother, age 10. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra: _Skin color becomes gold.**

_Sabin Dion: _Male, age 12, reaped: black mohawk, brown eyes. Good with a slingshot. Acts like a bully to everyone, and everyone thinks that he is evil. He is one of the most hated kids his age. He is a skinny tall kid, about 5'8". His parents work in the factory, but they don't care about him, and has an older brother, age 15. **Attribute given when killed. His mowhawk, and you can't change your hairstyle at all.**

_**District Eight**_

_Miriam Udder: _Female, age 13, reaped: shoulder length, curly, blonde hair, green eyes. Good with medicine and healing. Is very helpful and nice to everyone she meets. She is a normal kid, and stands about 5'6". Her parents work in the factories, and she has one older sister, age 15, and a younger sister sister, age 10. **Attribute given when killed: Height of 5'6", and you won't be able to grow anymore.**

_Axel Steel: _Male, age 16, volunteered: long, white hair, hazel eyes. Good with hand-to-hand combat. He doesn't care about anything, and he is really laid back. He has a few small muscles, and stands a t 5'8''. Most people like him, but they think he is really stupid. His parents work in the District factory, and he has a younger brother, age 13. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra: _Your neck becomes as long as a giraffe's.**

These tributes are really weird. I think that I am going to make all of the last tributes have capitol extras. That seems like a good idea to me. These tributes are going to be in for a rude awakening during these games.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is your chance to help me out. I need a few good songs, so if you have any songs that you think are really good, that would be appreciated. Also, if you have any ideas for attributes that the Capitol would sneak into the twist, put that into a review also. All ideas for the twist, if I accept them, become mine. Sorry, but that's how things have to be done. Thanks, and enjoy. :)<strong>


	4. Crazy Attributes

**In response to your reviews.**

**J.C. Kali: four attributes.**

**Crane's shadow: They both get the attribute.**

**RhiannaNekozawa: I made it up, yes.**

**pineapplegirl77: Nothing, it is to honor the Capitol.**

**SlvrGrrl: Yes, they do get the previous attributes, so every single one of the attributes here will be on the Victor.**

**I finally got it out, yay! Here it is**

* * *

><p><strong><em>District Nine<em>**

_Brandi Fudd: _female, Age 18, volunteered: brown hair, always kept in a ponytail, brown eyes. Good with bows and arrows, acts like a spoiled brat, but she is actually really lonely, so wants to do anything no one has ever done before so she can get more friends. She ended up volunteering so she could fulfill her dream. Her parents are the wealthiest in her district, even wealthier than the mayor. Parents work in the Capitol, so she doesn't see them often. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Ability to breathe under water.**

_Buddy Mann: _male, age 14, reaped: short, black hair, brown eyes. Good with sneaking around, or is stealthy. He is a loner, and nobody knows he even exists, until he is reaped. His parents died in a huge explosion, and he ended up stealing everything he needs. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Ability to go invisible at will.**

**_District Ten_**

_Zorina "Zor" Zade:_ female, age 14, reaped: shoulder length, blonde hair, blue eyes. Good with arrows. Is very depressed, because everything bad happens to her. Her family died in an accident, and she has to live with her aunt, who mercilessly abuses her. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Glow in the dark.**

_Herman Grunge:_ male, age 12, reaped: brown hair, brown eyes. Good with nothing. Is a creeper, and wants every girl he sees, and stalks them. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Bird beak for nose, mouth, but you still have teeth.**

**_District Eleven_**

_Justice Ere: _female, age 12, reaped: black hair, hazel eyes, dark skin. Good with climbing trees and moving around them. Parents work in the orchards, and she does too, she can get to the highest apples, and she sings a four note tune that signals the day is over. Acts like a sophisticated child, because she is. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Dorsal fin on back.**

_Guy Persona: _male, age 16, reaped: black hair, brown eyes, dark skin. Acts tough, and is very strong and has a lot of muscles. Parents work in the orchards, and so does his younger brother, age 13, and he does too. **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Raise one eyebrow.**

**_District Twelve_**

_Morticia Ann Fosfo: _female, long brown hair tied into a double braid, Seam grey eyes. Looks like the famous Katniss Everdeen, and could be a descendant, and lives in the same conditions she does. What is the Capitol thinking? **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Ability to lick nose, chin, and elbow**

_Von Schlemich: _male, short blond hair, blue eyes. Looks exactly like the famous Peeta Mellark, and could be a descendant, and lives in the same conditions as he does. What is the Capitol thinking? **Attribute given when killed: _Capitol Extra_: Ability to fit whole hand in your mouth.**

"I'll tell you what we are thinking." I mutter to myself, "I'm thinking we stop a rebellion before it starts."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it is short, but it will get longer in the games, which are in two chapters. Enjoy. :)<strong>


	5. Bathe in the Blood

**In response to your questions:**

**J. C. Kali: Yes, the Victor will look like a freak, because they will have all of the attributes.**

**Crane's shadow: Yes, otherwise the hovercraft wouldn't be able to find you.**

**Slvrgrrl: If something other than a tribute killed the tribute, the closest living tribute wold receive the attribute.**

**SSXfanatic: They receive the attributes after the canon sounds.**

**The games are starting now, a chapter early, but this is just the bloodbath, and they will be from the tribute's POV. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rylan "Ry" Doof's POV<strong>_

The plate rises up, taking me up to the arena? What is this, is it some sort of maze? Oh well, I don't care what this is, I am going to win these games, and go down in history as the victor of the one millionth Hunger Games. Nothing will stand in my way. Who else is in my alliance? Glamour and King, the brother and sister, from One, Me and Rosie from Two, Liv and Storm from Four, and Von Schlemich, from District Twelve, he was a surprise. Th gong sounds, and I run up to the Cornucopia, and grab a backpack some poison darts. I throw one straight at the District Three guy, and hit his jugular. He falls straight to the ground, and then the canon sounds, but nothing happens. Oh well, no need to worry, right. Well, I was wrong, because my own ally, my own district partner, Rosie Haspen, punched me where no man should be punched, and then sliced off my head, good-bye world.

_**Rosie Haspen's POV**_

That idiot Rylan, why did he kill the kid with Pindaresu. He should be happy I killed, but I am too, because now, no one else can get Pindaresu, and I get green vine tattoos, not so bad. I then run up, use the Vulcan nerve pinch on both of the District Eight tributes, and slice both of their heads off, this is too easy. Now I'm going to get the height of five foot six, no big deal, and a giraffe neck, which isn't included in the 5'6", thank goodness. I see Von attack Morticia, and miss. He lets her get away. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson later. I then run to attack Heath, but then, Glamour throws her spear right through her heart. I think for a second, and then remember that she is going to get freckles, and then, when I turn around, Herman Grunge and Zorina Zade each get hit with an arrow by King, and he will be able to glow in the dark, and he has a bird beak, too. That sucks for him. He will give us away, oh well, no problem, everyone knows where we are anyways. Now, since everyone has gotten away or been killed, the cannons sound.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

That's when I feel it. The searing pain that feel like vines growing up and around my arms, and that's when it hits me. Vines. The vine tattoos are being drawn onto my body, but why is this happening. Everyone else who killed someone is having this same problem. I shrink down an inch, big deal, but then, my neck kills, and it shoots straight up. Glamour wonders why we are in pain. I understand why she has no pain, the freckles just appeared. King says he feels hot, and there is a sharp pain around his mouth. My question is why this is happening, or how is it happening. These damn watches don't do anything except tell you where you are, with no map. Why did they even give us these. The Capitol is screwed up in the brain.

**_Morticia Ann Fosfo_**

Why did Von toss me the bow and the arrows, and why did he attack me and then let me go. This guy is really weird, especially because he said that he loved me during the interviews. He isn't going to get in my head. _Left. _I hold my hand up against the wall, making sure I know where I am going. _Hit a wall, and turn left. _Wait, hit a wall. I hit a wall and turned to the left. Where was that part of the wall? I look at the wall, and my hand disappears. There are portals within the walls, come to think of it, there are tiles on the walls too. Obviously, some tiles are portals. _Through the portal. _I walk straight down the hall, and end up in a forest? Weird. The Capitol must want people to live after all. Luckily I grabbed a backpack by myself, thank you very much, no help needed. I walk along a path a ways, before straying off so I'm not followed. The grass has clumps of mud in it, but I just walk around it. There is a huge tree, and I climb it, take off my belt, pull out the sleeping bag from my backpack, and tie it up. I pull out a piece of beef jerky, and take a sip of water. It gets really boring, and after a while, I end up falling asleep. I wake up, and look at my watch, its 5:45 pm. We started at what, 10 am, and I ended up here at 2:00, so I slept for 3:45 minutes. Wow, that's quite a long- _Boom! _Someone just died, again?

* * *

><p><strong>First Games chapter ends with a cliffhanger, how spectacular. If you answer my riddle correctly, you will be able to choose a tribute you want to give a sponsor item, but what and when, will be my decision.<strong>

**Riddle:**

**A boy is stuck on a deserted island. There is a bridge to connect the island to the mainland. Halfway across the bridge there is a guard. The guard will not let anyone from the mainland to the island, or anyone from the island to the mainland. If the guard catches someone, he sends him or her back. The guard sleeps for 30 seconds and then is awake for 5 minutes. The island is surrounded by man-eating sharks, and the boy does not have anything with him except for his own shirt and his pants. It takes the boy 1 minute to cross the bridge. How does he cross the bridge without getting caught?**

**Please tell me if you searched it, it won't affect anything, I solemnly swear. Also, if you are a huge fan of Harry Potter, PM me whenever.**


	6. Surprise!

**I'm finally back, but this chapter is going to be short, sorry. I just wanted to explain why I've been gone for so long, and I know most other people go through it, but I think I have more of a reason. I go to a school that takes part in the International Baccalaureate program, which means that I get graded on an international level. I got caught up in school work, and didn't have time to write much. Also, my computer broke, and I had to wait to get a new one. So I couldn't work on the stories when I normally do. I'm really sorry, and during the summer, I'll update the stories once a week, and when my school starts, I might have to cut back to once a month, but I'll still have a chapter out for you guys.**

"Sir, the crowds are getting restless, what should we do?" The grunt at the station said to Head Gamemaker Dove.

"Sound the alarms, this is going to get ugly," She replied.

"But Ma'am, do you know what that will do to them?"

"I don't care what it will do! They want to see some action, so they are going to get it." Dove replied.

**I know, it's probably the shortest chapter you have seen, but I wanted to get one out for you. I will be updating this once a week, and I will do the same thing with any of my other stories, until I start school.**


End file.
